The Hour of Shadows Kapitel 1; "Fiftyfour Bullets"
“„Custos ad Noctis““ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Praedatoren“ ---- “Fiftyfour Bullets“ E's regnete den ganzen Morgen und es schien als ob es auch nicht aufhören wollte. Der Agori auf dem Furnobike störte es aber nicht weiter. Mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit fuhr sie über die Autobahn Richtung Makuhero City. Die nächste Ausfahrt bog sie ab und hielt auf die Innenstadt der Metropole zu. Die Zentrale der Bruderschaft lag gut versteckt im Untergrund von Makuhero City und nur ein Eingeweihter wusste wo er zu suchen hatte. Die junge Frau wusste es und steuerte gezielt auf ein Parkhaus zu. Aus der Ferne sah sie wie ein schwarzer Geländewagen im Parkhaus verschwand. Mandy störte sich nicht daran denn sie wusste wem der Wagen gehörte. Eine hochrangige Todeshändlerin mit der sie sich treffen sollte. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte sie das Parkhaus und fuhr nun ebenfalls in das Gebäude ein. Es klopfte an der Tür und der Agori hinter dem Schreibtisch schob die Mappen zurecht. „Herein,“ sprach der Agori während er sich in den Bürostuhl fallen ließ, „kommen sie bitte herein.“ Eine Agori trat in das Büro. „Schön sie zusehen Mr. Bishop,“ grüßte sie und nahm auf einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch platz, „endlich wieder zu Hause.“ „Mrs. Maris, ich bin froh das sie so schnell kommen konnten,“ erwiderte der Agori hinter dem Schreibtisch, „vielleicht habe ich gleich einige Fragen an sie.“ „Ok, ich stehe ihnen für weitere Fragen zur Verfügung,“ bestätigte Luna und zog ihren Laptop aus der Aktentasche, „ich hoffe das diese Praedatoren eine gute Auswahl sind.“ „Es sind junge Praedatoren,“ meinte Bishop und reichte ihr eine Mappe herüber, „aber sie sind die besten des letzten Jahrgangs.“ Erneut klopfte es an der Tür. „Kommen sie rein,“ rief der Abteilungsleiter der Bruderschaft, „wir erwarten sie schon.“ Nach einander trafen sechs junge Agori ein. Drei Frauen und drei Männer um die Neunzehn bis Zwanzig Jahre alt. „Dies sind Natalie Breez, Mandy Surge und Juliane Nex,“ stellte Bishop die Praedatoren vor, „das sind Preston Stormer, William Furno und Nathan Evo.“ „'''S'chön sie kennen zu lernen,“ sprach Luna und reichte den Sechs nach einander die Hand, „mein Name ist Luna Maris und ich gehöre zu der Gruppe Todeshändler die auf Aqua Magna waren.“ Horton Bishop wandte sich allen seiner Gäste zu, „nun zum Anlass unseres Treffens.“ Der Abteilungsleiter fasste den Verlauf der Mata Nui Mission zusammen und verteilte die Mappen an die sechs Praedatoren. „Unsere vier Todeshändler haben den Roboter sabotiert,“ erklärte Bishop und verwies auf die Mappen, „doch haben sie auch etwas gefunden dem ihr jetzt nachgehen sollt.“ „Eine Sichel gekreuzt mit einem Schwert!“ bemerkte Furno während er die Photographie ansah, „das Symbol kommt mir bekannt vor.“ „Genau dieser Sache muss nachgegangen werden,“ entgegnete Horton Bishop, „dieses Symbol war das der Wing Coon Sekte.“ „Hat sich die dubiose Glaubensgemeinschaft nicht vor vier Jahren aufgelöst?“ meinte Nathan Evo und runzelte die Stirn, „nach dem sie gerichtlich verboten wurde.“ „Genau da liegt das Problem,“ räumte Bishop ein, „ab da verschwanden auch alle Akten über die Sekte.“ „Wenn ich richtig liege,“ überlegte Preston Stormer und klappte die Mappe zu, „sollen wir heraus finden wer die Mitglieder der Sekte sind und wie viele.“ „Das auch meine Damen und Herren,“ bestätigte der Abteilungsleiter, „und wie weit sie in das Mata Nui Experiment verwickelt sind.“ „Gut,“ bemerkte Natalie Breez, „und wenn wir die Informationen haben beseitigen wir diese Mistkäfer.“ Horton Bishop nickte bestätigend, „ganz genau.“ „Wisst ihr wo ihr beginnen müsst?“ erkundigte sich der Abteilungsleiter, „oder gibt es noch Fragen?“ „Ja, eine Frage gäbe es,“ räumte Furno ein und blickte zu Mrs. Maris herüber, „wo genau haben sie oder einer ihrer Kameraden das Photo gemacht?“'' '''''Nachwort: „Es war in einem der Wartungsfahrstühle,“ erwiderte Luna und zeigte das hoch aufgelöste Bild auf ihrem Laptop, „das Symbol befindet sich über der Steuerung.“ „Ist das vielleicht wichtig?“ wollte die Todeshändlerin wissen, „wozu benötigen sie diese Information?“ „Wie weit es wichtig ist,“ meinte Mandy Surge, „das wissen wir noch nicht aber sie könnte noch nützlich sein.“ Kapitel 1: '“Der Gewerbepark“'' ''M'andy Surge und Preston Stormer heizten mit ihren Motorrädern die Straße entlang zu dem kleinen Haus in dem das Paar zusammen wohnte. Während er Kaffee kochte schaltete sie den Computer im Büro an. Die beiden Praedatoren brauchten nicht lange überlegen und nach einander erschienen die Suchbegriffe in den dazu gehörigen Feldern und verschwanden wieder. Nun teilte sich der Bildschirm in vier gleiche Felder. Während Mandy den Bildschirm nicht aus den Augen ließ, schritt Preston die Treppe hinauf und stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Runden Tisch in der Ecke des Büros. „Der Meldown Gewerbepark?“ erkundigte sich der Agori und reichte seiner Verlobten eine Tasse Kaffee, „dort ist unser erster Verdächtiger?“ „Ja,“ lächelte Mandy zufrieden und nippte an der Tasse, „er arbeitet in einer kleinen Werkstatt die Reifen, Felgen und Achsen herstellt.“ „Wie bist du auf ihn gekommen?“ wollte Stormer wissen und seine Augen wanderten über den kleinen Text in einem der Bildschirmviertel, „ah, du hast dich in den Zentralcomputer der planetarischen Bürgerverwaltung gehackt.“ „Jap,“ bestätigte die junge Frau und ging zum Drucker, „zwei Jahre vor dem Verbot der Wing Coon Sekte trat er aus der Kirche aus.“ „Und genau eine Woche nach dem Verbot wieder ein,“ beendete sie den Satz. „Und das ohne Widerwillen,“ las Preston aus dem Akteneintrag der planetarischen Bürgerverwaltung, „das erscheint mir wirklich verdächtig.“ „Wenn das Stimmt was von der Sekte behauptet wird,“ bemerkte Mandy und nahm ein Kuchenteilchen aus der Schale, „war die Glaubensgemeinschaft sehr radikal.“ „Ja,“ räumte Stormer ein, „und eine radikale Glaubensgemeinschaft lässt Mitglieder nicht so einfach ziehen.“ „Und Meldungen über vermehrte Selbstmorde gab es auch nicht,“ ergänzte die junge Frau, „dem zu folge haben die Sektenmitglieder alle Spuren verwischt und tauchten ab in den Untergrund.“ „Das ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit der Fall!“ stimmte Preston zu. Sein Auge wanderte auf das Bildschirmviertel unten rechts. „Warum wird der Meldown Gewerbepark so abgeschottet wie eine Rüstungsfabrik?“ entglitt es dem Agori, „hat das mit dem Terroranschlag von vor drei Jahren zu tun?“ „Weiß ich nicht,“ erwiderte Mandy und nach dem sie die Tasse Kaffee geleert hatte, „eine Begründung für die so hohen Kontrollmaßnahmen habe ich nicht finden können.“ „Dann müssen wir über einen anderen Weg in den Gewerbepark kommen,“ sprach Preston und vergrößerte die Satellitenaufnahme, „zum Beispiel mit der Eisenbahn.“ „Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht,“ bestätigte Mandy, „diese kann nur bedingt kontrolliert werden.“ „'''S'ind die anderen schon informiert?“ wollte der Agori wissen, „oder soll ich das eben nachholen?“ „Ist nicht notwendig,“ erwiderte die junge Frau, „wir sind auf Internetkonferenz.“ „Gibt es schon einen genaueren Plan?“ fragte Stormer neugierig. „Ja und nein,“ meinte Mandy und tippte rasch etwas in das Chatfenster, „der Grundplan ist fertig aber die Einzelheiten noch nicht geklärt.“ Der Text im Chatfenster verschwand und ein anderer erschien. „Der Gewerbepark hat vier Zufahrten,“ las Preston laut so das Mandy es mit hören konnte, „dort müssen wir Beobachter postieren.“ „Wer hat das geschrieben?“ erkundigte sich die Agori, „Furno oder Nex?“ „Keiner von den beiden,“ bemerkte Stormer, „Juliane hat den Vorschlag geschickt.“ „Dem stimme ich zu,“ sprach der Agori während er es in das Chatfenster schrieb, „und Zwei schnappen sich diesen Mistkäfer von Agori.“ „Wie haben sie geantwortet?“ wollte Mandy wissen, „sind sie mit dem Plan einverstanden?“ „Warte einen Moment,“ erwiderte Preston und schaute wieder auf das Chatfenster, „die Antworten kommen gerade rein.“ „Ja,“ grinste der Agori, „vier mal ein OK!“ Mandy stand wieder neben Preston und las jetzt selbst den Text im Chatfenster. Freitag den achtzehnten erschien im Chatfenster. Dies war für die anderen vier Praedatoren der geeignete Tag zum Zuschlagen. Preston und Mandy stimmten dem Termin zu. Der Rest der Besprechung fand schnell sein Ende und alle Details waren geklärt. Alles in allem hatten die sechs Praedatoren keine drei Stunden gebraucht um ihre Strategie fest zu legen. Das einzige was ihre Taktik jetzt noch beeinflussen konnte war die Zugverbindung zwischen Atero und Ixonox. Genau zwischen den beiden Metropolen lag der Meldown Gewerbepark. Entlang der Strecke lagen etliche kleine Dörfer die in den letzten dreitausend Jahren entstanden waren. Durch gezielte Maßnahmen wurde die Wüste wieder belebt und wo einst Sand und Steine dominierten herrschte jetzt wieder fruchtbares Land. Und so entstanden auch neue Dörfer. Und wo es Dörfer gab, da gab es auch die Straßen, Autobahnen und die Eisenbahnlinie. Und an insgesamt acht Stellen führte die Autobahn über eine Brücke über die vierspurige Bahnlinie. Und von einer dieser Brücken mussten Zwei der Sechs auf einen Zug aufspringen der durch den Meldown Gewerbepark fuhr. Die übrigen Vier mussten unweit der Straßenzufahrten Beobachtungsposten beziehen. Alles in allem ein einfacher Plan für einen Praedator. Wenn es nicht die kleinen Probleme mit den Fahrzeiten der Eisenbahn gebe. Trotz der Moderne gab es immer wieder die guten alten Verspätungen der Züge. Ein nicht schlimmes aber dennoch ärgerliches Problem.'' D'ie Tage vergingen und der Freitag rückte näher. Stormer und Surge fuhren genauso wie Furno und Breez zu zweit auf einem Motorrad. Später würde Breez das von Stormer und Surge übernehmen. Evo und Nex fuhren auf ihren Maschinen. Von Atero aus war es eine längere Fahrt entlang der Bahn Strecke. Den größten Teil verlief die Autobahntrasse neben den Schienen so das man die vorbei ziehenden Züge sehen und verfolgen konnte. Kaum zu glauben das dies alles mal eine lebensfeindliche Wüste war, dachte Mandy während sie auf die Getreidefelder neben der Autobahn blickte. Hier und da ein Dorf oder einzelne Häuser. Bara Magna hatte sich wirklich verändert. Der einstige Wüstenplanet war zu einem Paradies geworden. Ein Güterzug brauste an den Praedatoren vorbei und sein Klappern war für den Moment lauter als das Motorengeräusch der Furnobikes. Einer dieser Güterzüge war die Mitfahrgelegenheit um unbemerkt in den Gewerbepark zu kommen. Die Abenddämmerung setzte ein als die Sechs eine Kleinstadt erreichte die sich rechts und links neben den Bahngleisen erstreckte. Sie fuhren die erste Ausfahrt raus und in die Stadt. Willkommen in Krypt stand auf einem großen gelben Schild einen Kilometer vor den ersten Häusern. Ktypt gehörte bereits zum Regierungsbezirk Iconox. Die Praedatoren würden sich jetzt trennen, Surge und Stormer nahmen sich für die Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag ein Hotelzimmer. Evo, Nex, Furno und Breeze fuhren die Nacht durch um die Stadt Melingtown noch in der Morgendämmerung zu erreichen. Melingtown war nicht ganz so groß wie Krypt aber immerhin groß genug sich schon als Stadt bezeichnen zu dürfen. Der ganz große Vorteil war aber die Lage des Städtchens. Alle vier großen Straßen führten direkt zu einem der Zufahrten des Meldown Gewerbeparks. Und das die riesige berühmte Kleingartensiedlung sich entlang der Zufahrten erstreckte. In den noch kalten Januartagen stand die Anlage leer und bot für die vier Praedatoren die optimalen Bedingungen zum unbemerkten Observieren. Im Hotelzimmer bereitete sich der Geruch der Badekräuter aus. Mandy hatte ein Bad eingelassen damit sie und Preston sich noch einmal entspannen konnten. Morgen früh begann der Ernst der Arbeit und für ein wenig Liebe und Lebensfreuden war dann für das erste keine Zeit mehr. Bevor sich Preston zu seiner geliebten Mandy ins warme Badewasser gesellte prüfte er noch einmal die Ausrüstung mit besonderem Augenmerk die Kletteranker und die dazugehörige Laufvorrichtung. Nun da alles so war wie es sein musste konnte er sich ungestört nur noch dem Liebesspiel mit Mandy hingeben. Kapitel 2: '“Phase 1“ D'er Agori torkelte betrunken über den Gehweg der Brücke. Mit seinem Feuerzeug öffnete er eine Flasche Bier bevor er sich damit eine weitere Zigarette anzündete. Verschwommen blieb er stehen und versuchte die zwei anderen Agori besser zu erkennen die über das Geländer kletterten. Aus der Ferne hörte er einen Zug kommen und bemühte sich nicht hin zu sehen. Die Geräusche des Zuges kamen immer näher und das scheinbar verzweifelte Päärchen hielt sich am Geländer feste. Das Klappern der Güterwagons wurde jetzt noch lauter und vor den Augen des Mannes ließ das Pärchen das Geländer los. Der betrunkene Agori glaubte seinen Augen nicht und als der Lärm des Zuges wieder abklang wagte er einen Blick auf die Gleise. Kein Blut und keine Leichenteile. Völlig verwirrt eilte er auf die andere Seite der Brücke und sah noch so gerade aber immer noch verschwommen den letzten Wagon. Und zwei wacklige Schatten die sich auf dem Dach des Güterwagons aufrichteten. Der Agori blickte auf die Flasche Bier und roch daran. Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf sie über das Geländer auf die Gleise. Als nächstes zog er die Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Brusttasche und warf sie weg. Die brennende Zigarette ließ er auf den Boden fallen und trat sie aus. „Ich, icchhh,.... ich glaube ich sollte doch wieder mit dem Rauchen und Trinken aufhören,“ lallte der Agori und torkelte nach Hause, „irgend wie bekommt mir das doch nicht, ich fange schon an zu fantasieren.“ In Melingtown nahm der Morgen seinen Lauf und Breez, Furno, Nex und Evo bezogen ihre Versteckte in der Kleingartensiedlung. Sie hatten aus der Hecke einen guten Blick auf die Wachhäuser an den jeweiligen Zufahrten. Das dichte Grün bewahrte sie vor den wachsamen Augen der Wachen. „Hier Evo an Nex,“ funkte er durch das Headset, „bin auf Position.“ „Gut, ich auch,“ bestätigte Nex, „Breez und Furno auch.“ „Dann lasst uns die Observation beginnen,“ funkte Breez über ihr Headset, „die Bewachen den Gewerbepark fast wie eine Botschaft!“ „An Zufahrt A befinden sich acht Agori,“ teilte Nathan Evo seinen Kameraden mit, „die schwer Bewaffnet sind und so wie es aussieht jedes Fahrzeug kontrollieren, das den Gewerbepark verlässt oder in diesen einfährt.“ Die anderen drei Praedatoren bestätigten ein ähnliches Bild von den anderen Zufahrten. Natalie Breez holte sich eine Satellitenaufnahme des Geländes auf den Bildschirm ihres Headsets. Gut, sagte sie leise zu sich, die Kontrollen begrenzen sich auf die Zufahrten. Innerhalb des Gewerbeparks befanden sich keine Bewaffneten Kräfte. William Furno lud ein Bild eines Bewaffneten in sein Headset und suchte die Organisation zu der er passte. „Die Davion Söldner,“ brummte er so leise das es niemand hören konnte, „das hatte ich beinahe befürchtet.“ M'''andy Surge und Preston Stormer drückten sich fest auf das Dach des Wagons. „Stormer hier,“ funkte er über sein Headset, „kann mich jemand hören?“ „Hier Furno,“ ging eine Antwort ein, „erst mal ein paar Information für euch.“ „Die Bewachung beschränkt sich auf die Zufahrten,“ folgte eine weitere Meldung, „innerhalb des Gewerbeparks dürften sich nur Arbeiter befinden.“ „Und die Bewachung wird von den Davion Söldnern ausgeführt,“ beendete Furno, „das war es fürs Erste.“ „Gut,“ teilte Preston seinem Kameraden mit, „wir sehen uns dann später.“ Der Zug näherte sich dem Gewerbepark und die zwei Praedatoren machten sich zum Absprung bereit. Jetzt macht sich die Ausbildung und die Technik der Exo Rüstung Typ Drei bezahlt. Sachte setzten Surge und Preston neben dem Bahndamm auf. Geduckt robbten sie über den Boden hinter den dichten Sträuchern entlang. Auf ganzer Länge Kameras, an allen erdenklichen Stellen angebracht. Bevor man sich dem Zaun nähern konnte musste sie erst deaktiviert werden. „Surge an Nex,“ erklang es im Headset, „die Zaunanlage ist an etlichen Stellen offen aber die Überwachungskameras um so intakter.“ „Sie müssen von einem der Zugänge deaktiviert werden,“ fuhr Mandy fort. „Ich prüfe mal was sich machen lässt,“ funkte Juliane zurück, „ich messe mal die Frequenzen der kabellosen Verbindungen.“ „Ja, es gibt eine Möglichkeit,“ teilte Juliane nach genauem Prüfen mit, „mit ein bisschen Glück kann ich die Frequenzen für einige Minuten unterbrechen, wenn es so weit ist gebe ich euch Bescheid.“ „Ok,“ bestätigten Mandy und Preston, „wir sind bereit!“ Ein Wartungsfahrzeug eines örtlichen Fernsehsenders hielt vor der Zufahrt und der Fahrer zog seinen Ausweis aus dem Handschuhfach. In dem Moment Klingelte sein Handy und der Agori drückte auf die grüne Taste um den Anruf anzunehmen. In dem Moment bewegten sich alle Kameras mit den Linsen zum Wartungsfahrzeug. „Jetzt!“ funkte Juliane, „schnell, noch kann ich die Frequenzen mit denen des Handys überschneiden.“ Surge und Preston rannte geduckt los bis sie hinter aufgestapelten Paletten neuen Deckung fanden. „Wir sind drin,“ meldete Preston, „jetzt heißt es den Mistkäfer finden.“ Das Handy ging wieder aus und der Agori sah den Bewaffneten fassungslos an. „Ich konnte das verdammte Ding nicht abschalten,“ entschuldigte sich der Rundfunktechniker, „und es war keiner auf der anderen Leitung.“ „Ist schon in Ordnung,“ brummte der Wache sauer, „ist wohl so ne Fehlfunktion der neuen Handys.“ ''A'uf den Straßen zwischen den Lager- und Produktionshallen tummelten sich Agori und kamen ihrer Arbeit nach. Hier und da verluden Gabelstapler Paletten oder Gitterkästen. Auf anderen größeren Betrieben fuhren Kräne auf Schienen und trugen tonnenschwere Güter von einem Punkt zum anderen. LKW und Kleinlaster nahmen Ladung auf und brachten andere Güter mit. Dazwischen große Parkplätze für die PKW der Arbeiter oder LKW die auf ihre Beladung warteten. Neben den Parkplätzen kleine Imbisse wo Trucker oder Arbeiter eine Pause machten. In einem Versteckt legten Mandy und Preston ihre Rüstungen ab und zogen zivile Kleidung an. Schnell fälschten sie einen Ausweis und konnten sich jetzt nahezu ungestört im Meldown Gewerbepark umsehen. Der Tag nahm seinen Lauf und die Abenddämmerung setzte ein. So langsam zogen sich die meisten Arbeiter zurück und das hektische Treiben ließ nach. „Wie sieht es an den Toren aus?“ erkundigte sich Preston über ein Funkgerät das in seiner Armbanduhr eingebaut war, „bleiben die Wachen vor Ort oder verlassen sie ihre Posten?“ „So wie es aussieht bleiben sie in den Wachhäusern,“ erklang eine Antwort, „habt ihr den Mistkäfer gefunden?“ „Ja, das haben wir,“ bestätigte der Agori zufrieden, „jetzt müsst ihr die Söldner irgend wie beschäftigen das die auch wirklich außerhalb der Anlage bleiben.“ „Wird erledigt,“ erwiderte das Funksystem aus der Armbanduhr, „verlasst euch drauf.“ Hadog schritt gemächlich durch das Ladenlokal. Der Agori warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Regale in denen Felgen und andere Tuningteile platziert waren. Die geübten Augen erkannten sofort das alles in Ordnung war und niemand etwas geklaut hatte. Die Autobastler Szene hatte ihn reich gemacht. Der Agori schloss die Tür von innen ab und schlenderte in sein Büro. Um sicher zu sein das heute wirklich nichts geklaut wurde musste er die Kasse prüfen. In den Abendstunden fühlte er sich Hadog sicher, zumal der Gewerbepark gut bewacht und ausreichend mit Kameras überwacht wurde. Er nahm einen kleinen Umweg an dem Wanschrank vorbei und nahm eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus diesem heraus. Mit einer brennenden Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und einem Becher Kaffee zu seiner Linken nahm er sich das Kassenbuch vor. Trotz des Kaffees zeigten sich erste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Wie er es schon öfter getan hatte zog er eine Decke aus dem der Schublade unter dem Sofa in der anderen Ecke und wollte sich hinlegen. Plötzlich hörte er wie etwas um fiel und über den Boden rollte. Der Agori schreckte auf und war auf der Stelle hellwach. Kapitel 3: '“Phase 3“ H'astig tastete er nach der Taschenlampe und stand auf. Er hätte das Licht anmachen können doch das hätte das Interesse der Wachen auf sich gezogen. Und die Betreiber mochten es nicht wenn jemand über Nacht im Gewerbepark blieb. Das Herz des Agori raste als er den Flur zum Ladenlokal hinauf ging. Niemand zu sehen nicht einmal eine Ratte oder eine streunende Katze. Etwas erleichtert setzte er die nächtliche Kontrolle fort und ging zum Felgenlager. Ein Stapel war in der Tat umgefallen, vielleicht hatte sich doch eine Katze tagsüber in das Lager geschlichen. Im schwachen Licht der Taschenlampe bemerkte Hadog den Schatten nicht der ihn verfolgte oder hielt ihn für seinen eigenen. Der Agori betrat das Reifenlager und hielt inne. Wenn dies sein eigener Schatten gewesen wäre dürfte dieser sich nicht bewegen. Wieder fuhr die Angst durch den Agori und sein Herz begann wieder zu rasen. „Wer ist da?“ stammelte Hadog ängstlich, „ihr verdammten Söldner erlaubt euch wieder einen makaberen Spaß!“ Es kam keine Antwort und der Agori begann noch stärker zu zittern, „wer verdammt noch mal ist da?!“ Wieder folgte keine Antwort. Hadog drehte sich hastig um und stellte entsetzt feste das die Schatten ihn umkreisten. Es waren tatsächlich zwei Agori im Reifenlager. Hadog kam die rettende Idee. Niemand kannte das Lagerhaus so gut wie er. Der Agori würde rasch in den Flur rennen und die Tür zum Lager abschließen. Am Morgen würde er dann sehen ob es zwei Söldner waren die sich einen Spaß daraus machten ihn zu ärgern. Hadog spurtete los und die Tür kam immer näher. In dem Moment stolperte er und rollte über den Boden. Jemand hatte ihm ein Bein gestellt denn an der Stelle lag sonst nichts über das man hätte so fallen können. Er zog sich an der Tür zum Felgenlager hoch und kaum stand er wieder auf den Füßen packte ihn jemand von hinten und schlug ihn gegen die Tür zum Büro. Dabei verlor der Agori die Taschenlampe welche nun den Flur entlang rollte. Seine Schulter schmerzte und sein Schädel dröhnte. Er wollte schreien doch er bekam kein Ton heraus. Eine Hand drückte ihm einen Knebel in den Mund. Die Person zog den zappelnden Mann weiter mit sich in das Reifenlager. Hadogs Körper zitterte stärker den je und sein Herz schlug so schnell wie noch nie. E'''in furchtbarer Gedanke fuhr dem Agori durch den Kopf. Wenn man nur im hinteren Teil der Halle das Licht anschalten würde, so fiel das nicht weiter auf. Die kräftige Hand zog den Kopf des Agoris nach hinten und nach oben. Jetzt blitze das Licht auf und die Hadogs Augen schmerzten. Für Sekunden war er wie Blind. Und wenn dies noch nicht reichen würde. Die Gestalt drückte ihn auf einen Reifenstapel so das sein Brustkorb schmerzte. „Nun verrate uns wo der Rest von euch sich Versteckt hält!“ brach eine finstere Stimme das bedrohliche Schweigen. „Ich weiß nicht von wem ihr sprecht!“ wimmerte Hadog und sein heftiges Zittern nahm weiter zu, „was bitte wollen sie von mir?!“ „Sie kennen sicher die Sichel die sich mit einem Schwert kreuzt,“ sprach die Stimme hinter ihm. „Nein, so einen Stempel kenne ich nicht!“ stammelte der Agori und fühlte wie ihm Schweißperlen über das Gesicht liefen, „wer sollte sich so ein komisches Firmensymbol zulegen?“ „Sie kennen dieses Symbol,“ fuhr jetzt eine Frauenstimme hinter ihm fort, „sie wissen wer dieses Siegel trägt!“ „Nein, dass weiß ich nicht!“ stammelte Hadog und betete ihm Kopf, „warum sollte ich sie anlügen?!“ „Und ob sie uns anlügen!“ betonte die weibliche Stimme, „sagen sie uns wo sich der Rest von euch versteckt hält!“ „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!“ wiederholte der Agori und hatte Mühe vernünftige Sätze zusammen zu bekommen. Jetzt erhöhte die Person den Druck auf seinem Rücken so das er noch fester auf den Reifenstapel gedrückt wurde. Gleichzeitig spürte er kalten Stahl der ihm zwischen Schulter und Genick gepresst wurde. „In meiner Puste sind fünfundvierzig Kugeln,“ sprach die männliche Stimme mit einem makaberen Tonfall, „sagen sie uns wo sich die übrigen Mitglieder der Wing Coon Sekte aufhalten oder ich durchlöchere sie wie ein Sieb!“ Jetzt war alles aus. Hadog fühlte wie sich seine Lungen zuschnürten. Er musste einen Weg finden sich und seine Glaubensbrüder zu schützen. Er könnte sich opfern doch vielleicht wussten sie wo sich noch jemand anderes befand den sie sich dann vornehmen würden. Der Agori spielte mit dem Gedanken die Fremden auf eine falsche Fährte zu bringen. „Ok ich gebe ihnen die Namen und die Orte wo sie sich verstecken,“ log Hadog und spürte wieder etwas Stärke in sich aufkeimen, „ich habe die Liste in meinem Büro.“ Der Agori lief den zwei Gestalten voraus bis sie das Büro betreten hatten. Hadog kam eine clevere Idee, er könnte den Fremden die Liste geben auf dem einige Konkurrenten notiert waren. So würde er drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er würde sich und die Sekte schützen und sich einiger Konkurrenten entledigen. „'''I'st das wirklich die richtige Liste?“ fragte die weibliche Stimme auf einmal. „Ja, da stehen alle Mitglieder der Sekte drauf,“ versicherte der Agori, „ich gebe ihnen mein Wort.“ „Sicher?!“ wiederholte die weibliche Stimme. Hadog nickte, merkte aber auch das seine Selbstsicherheit sich wieder davon schlich. Er legte die Liste wieder zurück und tastete hastig in der Schublade herum. Wo ist diese verdammte Pistole, dachte er und die letzten Fetzen Mut verließen ihn. Und noch etwas fehlte. „Suchen sie das hier?“ fragte die männliche Stimme und legte die Pistole und ein kleines Gebetsbuch auf eine Ecke des Schreibtischs. Hadog bemerkte das die Schatten sich entfernten und der Agori ergriff die Chance. Er griff nach seiner Pistole und nach dem Gebetsbuch. Mit dem Rücken drückte er sich gegen die Wand. Er zielte mit der Waffe abwechselnd auf die junge Agori und deren Begleiter. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er das Gebetsbuch aufgeklappt und riss mit den Zähnen eine Seite nach der anderen raus, zerkaute sie und schluckte sie runter. „Zwei Dinge sollten sie noch lernen,“ lächelte der fremde Agori finster, „wenn man etwas vernichtet sollte man es besser vor her genauer ansehen.“ „Und zweitens,“ übernahm die junge Frau das Wort, „sollte man prüfen ob der Ballermann geladen und entsichert ist.“ Hadog erstarrte und drückte ab. Ein Klick war zu hören aber mehr geschah auch nicht. Im gleichen Moment durchfuhr ein kurzer Ruck den Agori. Die Augen wanderten auf die Brusttasche. Der Stoff färbte sich rot und Hadog fühlte den Schmerz in der Brust. Er ließ das Gebetsbuch fallen und sackte auf die Knie. „Nein!“ zitterte der Agori als er das aufgeklappte Gebetsbuch auf dem Boden unter sich erblickte. Es war nur der Umschlag dessen was er zu vernichten versucht hatte. Die angebissenen Seiten waren jene aus seinem Notizbuch in dem er geschäftliche Dinge notiert hatte. Hadog drückte seine Hand auf die Wunde und in dem Moment wurde es sich der schrecklichen Wahrheit bewusst. Durch sein voreiliges Handeln hatte er seine Glaubensbrüder und Schwestern verraten. Das Blut lief ihm zwischen den Fingern hindurch während er langsam auf den Boden sank. Die beiden Praedatoren ließen den zuckenden Hadog in seiner Blutlache zurück und verließen das Büro. Im Reifenlager zogen sie wieder ihre Exo Rüstung Typ III an und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. „Zieht euch zurück,“ funkte Preston über das Headset, „wie haben die Informationen in unserem Besitz gebracht und den Mistkäfer beseitigt.“ „Gut, wir ziehen uns zurück,“ erwiderte Nex über ihr Headset, „wir treffen uns dann wieder Krypt.“ „In Ordnung,“ bestätigte Mandy Surge, „gerade kommt unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit.“'' ''Epilog: I'n nur wenigen Minuten erklommen die zwei Praedatoren den Baum und warteten bis die Lok und die ersten fünf Güterwagons an ihnen vorbei gezogen waren. Dann stießen sie sich ab und landeten wie Katzen auf einem Niederbordwagen. „Was für eine Beginn,“ lächelte Preston zufrieden, „das Gebetsbuch ist randvoll mit Namen.“ „Dann gibt es noch viel zu tun!“ bemerkte Mandy und blickte in den Himmel, „aber dafür wurden wir ausgebildet.“ „Wie recht du hast,“ stimmte Preston zu, „das ist unsere Aufgabe.“ Die Söldner sammelten sich wieder an den Zufahrten und ein jeder suchte einen Platz an dem er sich hin setzen konnte. „Sind noch alle vollzählig?“ erkundigte sich der Hauptmann keuchend. „Ja Sir, alle vollzählig aber ziemlich KO,“ erwiderte ein anderer Söldner und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche, „bei all der Hatz habe ich keinen von den erkennen können!“ „Das geht uns allen so,“ hustete wieder ein anderer, „egal wer die waren, die wollten uns nur hinhalten, wenn die Sonne aufgeht werden wir die Böse Überraschung erleben.“ „Das glaube ich auch,“ räumte der Hauptmann ein, „vielleicht haben wir aber auch Glück und kommen mit einer Standpauke davon.“ Irgendwo am anderen Ende der Kleingartensiedlung stiegen Breez, Nex, Furno und Evo auf die Furnobikes. Die Praedatoren starteten die Maschinen und fuhren davon. „Diese Hetzte durch die Kleingärten hat echt Spaß gemacht,“ gab Furno zu, „diese Söldner haben aber doch erstaunlich lange durch gehalten.“ „Diese Jungs genossen auch eine gute Ausbildung,“ bemerkte Evo und bog auf die Autobahn, „aber nicht so eine gute wie wir.“ Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Tag und das Leben im Meldown Gewerbepark erwachte wieder. D'''ie PKW der Arbeiter füllten die Parkplätze und die ersten LKW brachten neue Waren. Und noch niemandem war der einsame Wagen aufgefallen der alleine auf dem Parkplatz der Werkstatt stand. Erst als Sirenengeheul und Blaulicht sich durch das Gewerbegebiet schlängelten nahmen die Arbeiter Notiz. Binnen wenigen Minuten war das Gelände um die Tuning Werkstatt mit angebauten Ladenlokal von der Polizei abgeriegelt. Jedoch wirkte sich dies nicht weiter auf das geschäftige Treiben aus. Wieder bestimmten Gabelstapler und Paletten, Kräne und Container den Tag.Der Kommissar kniete neben der Leiche und untersuchte sie mit den Augen. „Gibt es Fingerabdrücke und / oder Fußspuren?“ fragte er einem Beamten von der Spurensicherung, „außer die der Putzfrau die uns benachrichtigt hat.“ „Leider nur die der Putzfrau,“ bemerkte der Agori mit der Kamera, „sonst keine Spuren.“ „Wir haben es hier mit Profis zu tun,“ fuhr der Beamte fort, „ein einzelner Schuss durch die Brust.“ „Hört sich nach einer Hinrichtung an,“ überlegte der Kommissar, „auch wenn unser Opfer hier eine Waffe hatte, sie war nicht geladen.“ „Ja,“ stimmte der Beamte der Spurensicherung zu, „die Kugeln lagen im Wandschränkchen.“ „Gibt es sonst noch etwas das irgend wie auffällig war?“ erkundigte sich der Kommissar, „es muss doch irgend etwas fehlen.“ Der Gerichtsmediziner trat in das Büro und drehte mit dem Beamten der Spurensicherung den toten Agori um. „Oh, was ist das?“ entglitt es dem Kommissar, „unser Opfer hat versucht sein Notizbuch zu essen, Spaß bei Seite, irgend welche Information zu vernichten.“ Fortsetzung hier. ''Nachwort: Mandy Surge und Preston Stormer zählten bis Drei dann sprangen sie vom Niederbordwagen neben das Gleisbett. Sie schlichen geduckt die Böschung hinauf wo ihre vier Freunde sie bereits erwarteten. „Jetzt ab nach Makuhero City,“ lachte Juliane Nex und kletter hinter Evo auf dessen Motorrad. Stormer und Surge stiegen wieder auf ihr Furnobike und starteten den Motor, „ab nach Hause es gibt erst mal etwas zu feiern!“ Hauptrollen: Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG| Mandy Surge Datei:2 Mandy Surge 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Juliane Nex Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| Soundtrack; *Video: Mark Mancina (4 In 1) - Bad Boys Soundtrack *Video: Bad Boys 1 - Cobra Car Chase Theme (Mark Mancina) Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Epos